The Fateful Night
by Ama16Da
Summary: one of them is attacked and old faces and new faces come to newport to visit the attacked one.romance with RM.SS.OA.LR.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After their date, he walked her home and made sure she got home safely. After they had said their goodbyes and kissed each other goodnight, he set off for the 10minutes walk home. After he had been walking for about 5minutes a man jumped on him from behind a bush. He hit the floor with a thud. He was about to get up and fight back when he felt 5 forceful blows to his ribs. He was feeling out of breath and knew he must have broken at least one rib. Next another man came and started punching him in the face, while the other man applied 4 forceful blows to his other side. He winced with the pain. He opened his eyes after closing them when the punching started. His vision was now blurry and he couldn't make out the men anymore. Just as he was beginning to focus on the men he felt a plank of wood connect with the back of his head. His hand went up to his head and when he brought it back it was covered in blood. He still had enough energy to crawl the rest of the distance home. He started, but only got about 5metres before the plank of wood connected with his head again. This time he just lay there, not having the energy to move. Not having the energy to ring anyone. He just shut his eyes and hoped that someone would come and find him soon.

The clock read 2:02am. It had only been 2minutes since she last looked at her clock. Where was he? He was due home over an hour ago. Where could he be? He couldn't still be at her house, because he would have rang to tell her he was staying. She glanced at the clock again, 2:03am, time was dragging by and she couldn't stop worrying. She knew he could look after himself, but it wasn't like him to be late and not ring. She was worrying now. The clock now read 2:04am. She reached for the phone and dialled his cell number. There was no answer. She slammed down the phone and looked at the clock again, 2:05am. She reached for the phone again and rang her number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi Sweetie. Sorry it is late. Is Ryan there?"

"No Kirsten. Is he not home yet?" Marissa asked looking at the clock. 2:10am. He left her house and hour and 10minutes ago. He should have been home for an hour.

"No Sweetie. What time did he leave yours?"

"He left at about 12:50am. He should have been home at 1am."

"Okay, So he's over an hour late. That's not like him."

"Yeah I know. Give me two minutes to change and I will be right over."

"Okay Sweetie. Sorry to trouble you and see you soon."

They hung up.

Marissa quickly changed and grabbed her cell and car keys. While running to her car she rang Sum.

"Hey Sum," she stated quickly.

"Marissa, what's wrong."

"Explain everything soon. Just get to Seth's as quick as you can."

"Okay Coop see you soon."

She pulled out the drive and started towards the Cohen's. After about 2minutes she saw a hunched up figure on the pavement. She pulled over and stopped the car. She grabbed her keys and cell and went over to the figure. As she neared the figure she let out a scream as she realised who the figure was. She grabbed her cell and rang for an ambulance. She quickly stated where she was. OMG. OMG. After she finished with the ambulance people she hung up and rang the Cohen's.

"Hello Ryan?" Kirsten answered.

"No Kirsten, it's Marissa. I found Ryan. We are on the corner near yours can you all get here quickly please. Thanks."

With that she hung up. She looked at Ryan again and dropped her cell on the pavement. Next she collapsed in a heap next to Ryan and she started to sob. Why was this happening she thought to herself. The crying got heavier and the next thing she knew Summer was pulling her up into a hug,

"It's okay Coop. Everything is going to be okay."

She opened her eyes and looked around her. Kirsten was standing in Sandy's arms crying and Seth was knelt on the other side of Ryan, sobbing gently.

Was he still alive?

What had happened to him?

Would he survive?

How long had he been unconscious?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The ambulance pulled up about 5minutes after Summer had pulled her up. The ambulance people put Ryan on the stretcher and placed him in the ambulance. Kirsten climbed in after them and then helped Marissa in. Marissa chucked her keys at Summer and told them to use her car and follow them to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Once they arrived at the hospital Ryan was examined straight away. He had several bruised ribs and three had broken. His face was swollen and his head was bleeding still. He was still unconscious though. The doctor cleaned up his head and stitched it up where it had been cut. Once the doctor had done this, he made his way to the family room to tell this boys family the injuries.

As he opened the door all eyes were on him. He signed.

"Ryan has several bruised ribs and three are broken, his face is swollen but fine. We have stitched up his head and that seems to have stopped the bleeding. Unfortunately he is still unconscious and we have no idea when he is going to wake and if he will. The chances that he wakes up right now are about 50/50. However that can increase. We have got him stable."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kirsten asked once she had calmed down a little.

"Yes there is. If you can visit Ryan as much as possible and talk around him so that he can hear your voices. Also to just stay in his room one of you at all times so that if he wakes up he sees a familiar face."

"Okay thank you Doctor." Sandy replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Marissa, Summer and Seth went along to Ryan's room, while Kirsten rang her dad. Sandy rang the prison that Trey was at to tell him the bad news.

"Hey Trey"

"Hey Sandy right?"

"Yeah"

"What can I do you for? How's Ryan?"

"That's why I am ringing. He's in hospital, unconscious and we don't know when he is going to wake up."

"OMG"

"It's up to you, but I can organise realise for you so you can come and visit Ryan."

"Yeah please. I would appreciate that."

"Okay I will get right on it."

"Oh and Sandy will you ring this number, 5537262, and let Stacey, Riley and Oli know please. I don't know if they still live there, but if they don't could you please track them down."

"Yeah of course Trey, I will let them know. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"They are…."

"Trey are you okay?"

"Yeah, they are, are sisters and brother."

"Really Ryan never mentioned them."

"Yeah, I guessed that. I will explain when I come down."

"Okay. See you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

After hanging up Sandy rang the other number.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hello is this Stacey?"

"No, this is Riley. I will just get Stacey."

"No, it's okay Riley. Can I talk to you?"

"Ermmm. Sure. Can I ask who you are?"

"Of course, I am Sandy, Ryan's guardian."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah Ryan Atwood, your brother."

"OMG. How can I help?"

"Well, Ryan is unconscious and we don't know if he will pull through or not, but we would be grateful if the three of you could come down and visit Ryan in the hospital."

"Sure. We will be there as soon as we can. Which hospital?"

"Newport General."

"Okay, Thank you."

"No, thank you."

With that Sandy hung up and went in search for his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Sandy found his wife in the family room. Kirsten heard him come in and looked up.

"How's Trey?" she asked.

"He's good. He's coming down."

"Good, good."

"Yeah so are Ryan's sisters Stacey and Riley and his other brother Oli."

"What? Ryan has another brother and sisters?"

"Yeah. They are coming down to. Trey wanted me to let them know and invite them down."

"Okay. We've had a very busy night haven't we?"

"Yeah we have."


End file.
